Souls and Instincts
by sorafallenangel11
Summary: What if Bella had a little sister who came to Forks with her? What if this girl got the attention of the Cullens, but in a different way to Bella? What if she appealed to their instincts, in a completely different way than all other humans? What if she knew their secret? If she had her own secrets? How would Bella react? How would the Cullens react?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, just trying this out. I was wondering if I should write this, and was wondering what you thought of it and if I should continue writing it in my spare time. **

**Looking for feedback, so review, please!**

* * *

Chapter 1

_'Phoenix really was boiling' _she thought as she rolled down her window as far as it would go. Her Mum sat in front of her, chatting away much too fast for her to comprehend to her older sister, who looked about as confused as she felt, though she nodded along when ever she must have though it appropriate.

"We'll be fine, Mom. We want to got Forks."

Now, she knew that she wanted to, she loved it there, and she loved her dad, but she also knew that her sister didn't. Her sister preferred the sun, the heat, she loved their mother, had always found conversing with their Dad awkward.

"Well, if your sure." It was silent for the rest of the trip, the car filled with the sounds of rushing winds and the low music drifting from the radio.

. . .

Renee Dwyer was an eccentric woman. Not exactly mother material, she had spent most of her adult life being cared of by her two young daughters.

Isabella 'Bella' Marie Swan was the oldest, at 17 years old. Born 13th September to Renee and Charlie Swan, just out of their High School years.

The youngest was Artemis Katherine Swan. Born 27th August, she was 15 years old, and born to the same parents when her sister was nearly 2 years old.

Both girls had grown up different, not only because of their ages or the different circumstances to their birth. Bella had always been clumsy, falling over whenever possible, tripping over air and falling up stairs. She loved their childish mother, and had always looked after her, cleaning and cooking for the family.

Artemis was different. She had never felt the same love for Renee as her sister did, instead preferring their dad, unlike her sister. Artemis had always been graceful, hiding in shadows and slipping through the tiniest of spaces. Learning to cook and clean and look after herself at a young age, she had always been more independent then her sister.

But that didn't make them distant to each other. In fact, it almost made them closer. The two sisters had grown up looking after each other, and the love had always held, through everything, although, like all siblings, there were some things they absolutely hated about each other.

A little over a year ago, Renee had married minor league baseball player Phil Dwyer. And this is what lead them to this, here, at the airport, on their way to Forks to live with their dad.

How exciting.

. . .

"Are you sure you want to go?"

Bella was getting annoyed now. She didn't know why her mom kept asking her, but she supposed that Renee was kind of used to her youngest going off every year for the past seven years.

But the question was getting more and more annoying the more it was asked, and she couldn't help but wish that she was a better liar, and that he lazy sister would interfere and with her actually telling the truth voice tell their mother, that yes, they wanted to move to Forks.

"Mum, we'll be fine. Dad wont let anything happen to us, he is the chief of police. He's practically the law." Ah, there it was, the softly lilted British accent that indicated that her sister had spent quite a bit of time in England and had finally decided to join the conversation. "And, its Forks. Its not like its exactly big, I highly doubt we're going to get lost or hurt or anything like that."

At least that seemed to calm the woman down. Looking at her Mother, Bella couldn't help but drink in the sight of the woman she had lived with for her whole life, knowing that she wouldn't see the woman in person for at least a year.

Renee was the same height as Bella, at 5'4, with light brown hair that fell in a wild frizz to just above her shoulders. Her eyes were a bright blue, and her whole face were covered in laugh lines, though it didn't make Renee look any older than her 36 years.

"I'll miss you, Mom." Bella whispered, leaning over to hug her mother awkwardly, never one for giving hugs. Her mothers arms wrapped around her tight, and she couldn't help but smile at the loved feeling she got from it.

"Now, missy, I don't want a phone call from Charlie telling me that you've gotten lost in that forest alright?" Renee told Artemis sternly, and Bella almost laughed at the look on her younger sisters face, though couldn't help but agree with their mother somewhat. Artemis did tend to wander.

"I'll be fine Mum." Artemis said, somewhat put out.

Glancing around, Bella's eyes caught the clock, and she let out a small squeak, rushing to pick up her bag from the floor of the airport, shouting to her sister that they're plane was going to arrive soon and their terminal was on the other side of the airport.

Artemis chuckled as she hitched her carry on bag higher on her shoulder.

"See you."

"Remember to E-mail, and tell your sister to call me as soon as your settled in." Renee called after her, and she chuckled as she sped up to keep her sister in sight.

. . .

_'Forks was awesome!'_ Artemis thought when they pulled up at the two story house shed be living in for the next however many years.

Judging from the look on Bella's face, her sister didn't have the same opinion as she did, though her face morphed into one of surprise when she saw the huge, rust bucket that was apparently her new truck. Artemis could amusingly recall the awkward conversation the car had brought when they were just barely twenty minutes into the meant to be hour turned into hour and a half car ride they had from Port Angeles to Forks.

"Oh, its perfect, Dad." Bella gushes, getting out of the car and rushing over to the truck, for once not tripping once.

Artemis sighed as she got out of the car, shutting the door quietly. Walking around to the trunk, she quickly and efficiently got her bags out, swinging one bag over one shoulder, her violin case over the other and carrying the two duffel bags. It was slightly awkward, but she could handle it. All of the bags were quite heavy, considering all of them had tons of books stuffed in every available space from between her limited clothes.

Bella definitely had more bags than she did, so most of them ended up on the ground for her to pick up when she tear herself away from their new ride. Even though she wasn't able to drive yet, she still needed a lift to school.

"Come on! We don't have all day!"

. . .

The house was quite small. Charlie showed them Bella's room first. It was quite large, with purple walls and matching curtains for the big window in the middle of one of the walls. The bed was a double, with a sturdy wooden frame and a headboard with some lovely carvings on it, with purple and blue bed sheets. There was a rocking chair near the window, with a wardrobe, a small chest of drawers, and a desk with an old fashioned computer on top of it situated throughout the room.

Bella placed her bags on the bed, looking around curiously.

"I had a friend help me paint it. She said that purple was a good colour for a girl." Charlie said awkwardly.

"Yeah, its good." Bella replied, not looking at Charlie directly, sounding just as awkward as their father.

"Well, bathrooms down the hall. I've cleared out a space for you two." He said before leaving.

As she left, Artemis heard Bella mutter 'Right, one bathroom' and couldn't help but laugh slightly.

Artemis' room used to be Charlie's office. It was a bit smaller than Bella's, with light blue walls and a dark blue rug on the floor. The bed was just as big, though the colouring matched the walls. The window was bigger than the one in Bella's room, with a small window seat that took up most of the wall. There were a large chest of drawers, and the rest of the walls were lined with bookcases.

"You've had the paint redone." Artemis commented as she placed her bags on the floor near the bed.

"Yeah, it was getting a bit chipped."

"Thanks dad."

Charlie took that as the dismissal it was, and left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

. . .

The morning after they had arrived and they were all ready starting school. Artemis couldn't believe that they were being forced to go the establishment they were required to go to the day after they had arrived. Bella was actually sort of glad that they could get their first day at a new school over and done with, and they were starting on a Wednesday so it was only a half week. But they were starting in the middle of the year, in March. So it was going to be horrible, something they both agreed on.

They had left the house that morning fifteen minutes before they would usually have to, according to Charlie, but they had yet to know the way, and they would have to go to the office to get their timetables.

The rumbling red truck caught the attention of the limited people in the parking lot when they pulled into a space next to a building with a sign on the side indicating it was the office. Artemis got out first, much less self conscious than her sister, but kept her head down, her long hair hiding most of her face. Walking around to her sisters door, she yanked it open and waited impatiently for the older girl to get out. Bella did, blushing furiously and stumbling before her feet even touched the ground.

"Come on Bells. The sooner we get our schedules, the sooner we can get to class and teachers who will have to teach students who will have no time to stare at us whilst they learn."

Bella nodded and quickly walked next to her sister to the office door, understanding the youngers logic.

Artemis opened the door and was immediately assaulted with a blast of warm air, quickly followed by the smell of strawberries, and resisted stepping back and crashing into her sister, instead concealing a gag as she sidestepped for Bella to enter through the doorway.

The smell of warm strawberries was not something anything should smell of apart from warm strawberries themselves, and so Artemis quickly strode forward as Bella remained in the doorway, observing the dull red walls and frayed brown carpet, as well as the door to the right with the words NURSE written across it, and the large desk directly across from them, filled to tipping with paperwork, and a bronze nameplate settled precariously on the front, proclaiming the name 'Mrs. Cope'. There were a number of large, leafy potted plants in the office, and Bella couldn't help but wonder why they would want more green, inside, when they already had more than enough outside.

The woman behind the desk was around fifty, with curled, dyed red hair and large brown eyes behind square, black framed glasses. She was dressed in a bulgy red cardigan that matched her hair, and you could see the long brown skirt around the edge of desk when she stood up suddenly when she spotted them.

"We're Artemis and Isabella Swan." Artemis introduced.

The woman's eyes widened, peering at them excitedly through her glasses.

"You're the Chief's daughters!" She exclaimed.

Bella nodded shyly, catching the woman's eyes for barely a second before she looked back to the ground.

"Right." She sorted through a pile of papers, quickly coming up with a set of papers in each hand. Each hand held what looked like three or four sheets of paper. Quickly laying them out on the desk, Bella moved forward to have a look, Artemis following reluctantly, not really wanting to get further away from the still open door.

"These are your schedules." She pointed to each one individually, their names written in big bold letters across the top.

"This is a map each of the school. Here, these are the best routes." And in bright pink highlighter, she quickly coloured in the quickest routes, chatting a mile a minute to tell them which building they led to and which shortcuts they were.

"You need to have each teacher sign this, please. It tells me that you did show up to your lessons." She said. "You need to come and get a slip tomorrow as well, as you have some different lessons tomorrow, though only two each, as you have eight lessons a semester, and its in two day slots that it changes,before you go back to your first lesson day. The principle didn't seem to think that you were having enough lessons, so you have eight lessons through a course of two days." The woman explained.

Artemis nodded, understanding this, whilst Bella still looked confused, though she too nodded.

"Well, the bells going to go in a few minutes, so you should go and find your class." The secretary nodded them out of the room, and Artemis gratefully fled, Bella following at a more sedate pace.

"Why aren't you confused at the time table?" Bella asked once they were outside, in the overcast but thankfully reasonably warm air.

"When I was in England, we had a schedule that was a bit like this. We had one week with one specific set of lessons, and then a second week with the same lessons but in a different plan, so this is a bit like that, I suppose."

Bella nodded. Ever since she had gotten a scholarship when she was six, Artemis had gone to a different school, going to one in England in the school terms when she turned seven. It was only a seven year plan in England, so she had graduated with her Secondary Education Certificate in everything she did when she was fourteen, coming back to America during the summer last July. Much to their Mother's disdain, Artemis had picked up a soft British accent during her time there, slightly confusing Bella at their mothers dislike. Bella never did find out why their mother let her youngest off to another country at the young age she did, but Bella never asked, and neither Renee or Artemis ever elaborated.

She was startled out of her thoughts when the bell rang, and blinked when Artemis laughed at her startled face.

"Come on Bells. Lets go to class. What do you have first?" Artemis said, leading the way to the nearest building as Bella answered.

"Um, Trigonometry, in building six." Bella said, consulting her schedule.

"I've got Math in the same building." Artemis quickly looked at her map, leading the way to the right building, veering of course from the direction they were originally going, and causing her to bump into someone in the path.

"Oh, sorry." Artemis said absentmindedly.

"Oh, no, its ok." The guy said. He was of average height, with slightly greasy black hair to his chin and brown eyes, with a patch of pimples on each cheek. "Hey! You're the new girls!" He cried.

Bella cringed as people turned to stare at them.

"Yeah."

"I'm Eric. Eric Yorkie. The eyes and ears of this place. Also on the newspaper, and you two are the front page, I'm telling you. We've been waiting for you for weeks." He said enthusiastically.

"Um, no, thanks. We're fine. T-there's no need." Bella stuttered, her eyes wide and blushing.

"No, seriously, you guys are big news." He told them, walking backward as he talked.

"No, we're fine without being on the newspaper, and we don't want to be." Artemis told him sternly, causing him to deflate slightly as he sensed the finality in her tone.

"Well, what lessons do you two have?" He asked, perking up slightly.

"Uh, Trig, Government, English, Spanish, Lunch, Biology and Gym." Bella offered.

"Math, AP English, World History, Phycology, Lunch, Biology and Philosophy." Artemis said cheerily. She had done all she needed to do to get her Physical Education credits in England, so had no need to do Gym in this school. Bella had to glare at her slightly.

"What do you have tomorrow? I'm sure you've heard about the new system."

"Yeah. Um, I've got English, Spanish, Calculus, Government, Lunch, Trig and Computing." Bella said, looking down at her schedule.

"World History, Philosophy, Phycology, French, Lunch, Music and AP English." Artemis answered, not even looking at her own schedule.

"Cool. You and I share French tomorrow." he told Artemis. "And I've got Government and Calculus with you, Isabella."

"Just Bella, please." The older girl requested.

"Right, course."

. . .

Artemis didn't see Bella again until lunch, which was when the brown haired girl caught up to her, a small, curly-haired girl bouncing by her side.

"Artie!" Bella sounded immensely relieved, and Artie couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Hey, Bellsie! How's your day been so far?" She asked, following the two older girls to the lunch line.

"Alright. This is Jessica. She's in my Spanish class." Bella introduced. "Jess, this is my younger sister, Artemis."

"Hello! I've heard from Mike that your in his Math class. You must be really smart to be in a class a year above your age group." She gushed.

Artemis blushed lightly, not used to praise, and glanced at Bella confusedly.

"Um, not really. It's just taught differently in England, so I suppose I'm a bit ahead of you through how I've been taught most of my life." Artemis said quietly, knowing that she wasn't a genius or anything, just a bit ahead through her years in England.

"You were taught in England?" Jessica asked excitedly as they moved to the front of the line and looked around at the food.

Artemis nodded as she grimaced, grabbing a can of lemonade and a chocolate cookie. Bella frowned over at her when she saw what she had gotten.

"You should eat more, Artemis." She reprimanded.

"Don't, worry about it, Bells. This is enough, I'm not very hungry, is all."

Bella couldn't say anything as Jessica interrupted, babbling on about her lessons and her friends and who she's going to have them meet.

They sat at the large table of friends that Jessica introduced them to, both girls forgetting most of the names minutes after they were uttered.

It wasn't until half way through the lunch period that Bella spoke up, not having spoken beyond a few hello's before.

"Who're they?" She asked, slightly awed as she looked at the people she was talking about. Artemis glanced up from where she was breaking up a second cookie Bella had pressured her into getting, half of it already in her stomach, the other half of it broken up on top of the wrapper it came in.

Artemis blinked twice before raising an eyebrow in amazement.

There were five teenagers sitting at the table furthest away from the rest of the students. There were three boys and two girls, and they were all looking in different directions as they picked at their food, though none of it went anywhere near their mouths.

"They're the Cullens. They moved her two years ago, from, like, Alaska or something." Jessica started. "They were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife."

"Are they all related? They look a little old to be foster children." Artemis observed.

"No, though the two blonds are twins. They're supposedly related to Mrs. Cullen. She's their aunt or something." Jessica dismissed. "The big guy, he's Emmett Cullen. The blond girl next to him is his girlfriend, Rosalie."

"But aren't they siblings?" Bella asked.

Jessica glared, not liking being interrupted.

"Well, technically, no. They just live together, really. It's really weird." She whispered, although she had to know the entire table could hear her as she spread gossip to the new kids. "Anyway, the other blond who looks a bit freaky, he's Jasper. Him and Rosalie are twins, and their last names are actually Hale. The tiny girl next to him is Alice Cullen." Jessica pointed out.

Emmett really was big, Artemis saw. He was hugely muscled, and when he stood up to dump his tray, she guessed he was well over six foot. The blond woman, Rosalie, was also quite tall, and had the perfect figure, with long pale blond hair. The blond boy was quite handsome, with curly honey blond locks. Alice didn't look small to her, though Artemis figured it was because she was probably the same size as the other girl.

"What about him?" Bella stopped her thinking. She was looking at the third boy. He wasn't quite as tall as either of his brothers, and looked more lanky than so the called Jasper's lean form and Emmett's body builder body. His hair was a tussled bronze.

The strangest thing about all of them were their eyes. All of them had bright amber eyes.

_'I thought they weren't all related.'_ Artemis thought suspiciously. She thought of mentioning the eyes, but decided not to, not really wanting to attract the attention she was sure to garner at the question.

"Oh, he's Edward. I know, they're all absolutely gorgeous. But Edward is the only single one, and apparently, no one's good enough for him, so don't bother." She sounded quite put out.

"Somebody's been rejected." Artemis sing songed under her breath. Bella was the only one to hear her, and kicked her shins, causing Artemis to pout slightly at the temporary pain.

"I'm not interested." Bella answered Jessica, although the girl hadn't asked a question.

Artemis narrowed her eyes, seeing the way her sister was looking at Edward and bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Oh, no need to lie Bells. He _is _absolutely gorgeous, after all." She teased. Bella blushed brightly, kicking her sister in the shins, and looking around quickly to make sure that no one had heard, sighing in relief when she saw Jessica talking to the person on the other side of her. Artemis grimaced slightly from the temporary pain in her legs.

"Shut up Artie." Bella grumbled.

Artemis laughed, catching the unknown attention of the Cullens, who glanced over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Cullens sat around their usual table, talking quietly and much too fast for anyone but one of their own to understand or even hear.

"I can't hear her." Edward murmured. His four siblings turned to him, all of them looking confused, and their thoughts expressing as much confusion as their eyes.

"Isabella Swan's mind is blank." He elaborated. They still looked vaguely confused.

"I cannot read her thoughts. She is silent."

All four of his siblings blinked in shock, before Jasper and Rosalie raised an eyebrow each, whilst Alice's eyes slowly went blank whilst she searched for a vision showing her what she wanted and Emmett barely caught himself from falling out of his chair.

"Not at all?" He asked incredulously. Edward shook his head, turning to look at the table the Swan sisters sat at with a group of popular Juniors.

"What about the sister?" Rosalie asked quietly.

"I can hear her, though its like a low buzzing. I can only hear them if I'm concentrating on them. It is also disjointed, as if she's hiding her thoughts from me." Edward said.

All of them unintentionally startled when the loud bell went of, and before they could split up to go to their separate classes, Alice said something.

"They are both in your Biology class, Edward. Be careful of Isabella."

. . .

Edward was in his seat, all of the things he could possibly need for the lesson spread out on one side of the desk beside him, when they walked in.

His eyes widened in surprise when a small breeze blew their scent over to him from the open door they had just walked through. He was quickly able to sort through the scents to realise which smells belonged to who.

He stiffened when he realized the one with the addictive scent was being instructed to sit next to him, her sister on the seat on the other side of the aisle.

One smelled of flowers. A mixed scent of freesia, roses and lilacs. It was addictive, and his suddenly black eyes observed the girl the scent belonged to. She was of average size, around 5'4, with long, mahogany brown hair to her waist with a bit of a widows peak. Her eyes were large and doe-like, a beautiful chocolate-brown. Her face was heart-shaped, with a thin nose and too full lips. Edward could now understand why over half of the male population of the school lusted after her. She was quite pretty. Her slender body, which held just the right amount of curves, was showed off by the slim jeans and well-fitted blue sweater she wore with worn out tennis shoes.

The other's - who he knew was the younger sister - scent was much, much different. She smelled of chocolate, rain and Earl Grey tea, though it was underlined with the sweet smell of lily's. Edward breathed it in, and his eyes almost widened in surprise as the instant blood lust he felt for her sister melted until it was just an annoying, but forgettable burn in his throat. Turning surprised eyes onto the extraordinary human, his eyes met scrutinising ones looked back at him.

The girl was tiny, smaller than Alice, he knew, so she must have been about 4'10. She was also extremely skinny, almost unhealthy, and more slender than her sister, petite curves in her form, all small limbs and a delicate air about her. This was showed off by the black ballet flats she was wearing, as well as the grey skinny jeans and dark blue, wrap around cardigan she was wearing, the short sleeves showing the light blue, long sleeved t-shirt she was wearing underneath. Her hair was an ash blond that fell on soft curls to her mid-back, side swept bangs covering her entire forehead and falling into her eyes, which were an amazing blue, an almost glowing electric colour.

He looked away when she passed him, only taking her eyes off him when she was sat in her seat, her partner staring at her dumbly.

Biting his lip when the eldest sister sat next to him, he held his breath, the annoying burning turning into a glowing fire in his mouth, causing him to snarl mentally at the monster fighting to break free from the restraint in his mind.

He was not attacking a human, no matter how much his mind was telling him to. His instincts were telling him to stay put.

. . .

Jasper looked around his current classroom when he caught a curious scent. It reminded him of someone, weirdly enough, and his instincts were screaming at him for a reason he didn't understand.

He listened to them, at least what he could understand. After all, instincts were a vampires best asset, and the only reason he was still alive - well, he supposed he was dead, so - the reason he was here today was because of his instincts both as a human and during the war he was in after he was changed.

His golden eyes flicked up when the source of the scent walked in, and he blinked when she sat beside him when the teacher pointed to the seat. He was sure she was too young to be in a class with him, so why was she here?

He paid half attention to the teacher, knowing that people came up with new things for this subject every day, so he couldn't just wing it with his decades old knowledge. The other half of his attention was fixed unwaveringly on the new girl, his eyes never leaving her even when she glanced over at him occasionally.

. . .

Bella met Artemis outside the office, panting slightly from the long walk from the Gym to here, after having been made to play badminton in her last class - which she was rubbish at, and was eventually asked to sit out of when her racket hit one too many people.

Her younger sister was leaning casually against the wall, purple back pack slung over one shoulder.

"I've already given my slip in. You should hurry up, we still need to go shopping." The blond said quietly.

Bella nodded, easily slipping into the office. The door had just swung shut when she realised she wasn't the only students in there, and she took a step back, intending to wait for whoever it was to finish with their business and leave, but stopped short when she saw who was arguing quietly with the administrator.

Quickly darkening amber eyes glanced over at her, before he turned back to the flustered woman behind the desk, saying hurriedly -

"It doesn't matter, don't worry about it." Storming past Bella, the tall vampire quickly wrenched the door open, stepping outside and closing the door behind him. He was prepared to storm down the hallway and to his car where he could just speed home and run, but didn't even get to move more than a few feet before he saw the small form of the younger Swan leaning against the wall across from him, eyes half closed and humming so softly that if he didn't have his advanced hearing, he wouldn't have picked up on it. He took a deep breath, instinctively knowing that her scent would calm him, especially after what he had picked up on in Biology.

It did, and as he walked past, the smell of Earl Grey tea was stuck in his senses as he walked to his car much more calmly then he thought himself capable a few minutes ago.

. .

Meanwhile, back in the office, Bella stood frozen beside the door, only moving when she saw Mrs. Cope giving her a concerned look.

"Sorry." She muttered, handing the older woman her slip, before outing out the door, not seeing her sister's concerned look, the imprint of Edwards Cullens monstrous face stuck in her mind.

As it was burned in to her mind, thoughts ran across it, ranging from 'Is he angry at me?' and 'How dare he look at me like that!'

. . .

They got to the grocery store quickly, taking a basket each and tearing the shopping list in half, splitting up to get what they needed faster.

As she walked into the sweet aisle, her last stop, Artemis hummed happily at the sight of all the sweets. Without sugar, she probably wouldn't be walking around or be awake before ten o'clock. Quickly picking her copious amount of sweets and chocolate, she smiled happily, and most probably quite insanely, at the large bar of dark chocolate in her hand.

"You're going to scare off all of the paying costumers if you carry on smiling like that." An amused voice sounded from behind her.

She spun around, arm coming up to punch the guy if the need arose, but blinked when she came to be eye level with a muscled chest. Her arm moved back to her side, knowing that even if she did punch him, it probably wouldn't do any damage to anyone but herself.

"They can go to a different aisle." She murmured, huffing when she was faced with yet another reminder of how tall she was. She hated her height, she really did - especially when it meant she couldn't reach something on a top shelf, most commonly chocolate.

They guy grinned down at her, Artemis only just catching it when she tilted her head up to see him.

"Kai Hart, nice to meet you." He was quite tall, around 6', with floppy light brown hair that fell into laughing dark blue eyes. He looked nice enough, with a wide smile on his face.

"Artemis Swan." He looked down at the small girl, his grin growing wider at the slight disgruntled expression on her face.

"You're the chief's youngest daughter, aren't you?" He asked, only allowing her to nod before he continued talking. "Heard you had an older sister, too, a few years older than you, isn't she? Isabella, I heard her name was. How old are you?" He asked, suddenly pausing in his weird speech.

"Fifteen." It was a cautious answer, and Kai grinned at the suspicious blue eyes glaring up at him.

"Well, I'm sixteen, so I'm older than you." He laughed shortly, quite liking the look of confusion on the younger teens face.

"Anyway, stop smiling like you were a few minutes ago, it scares the costumers." He told her, side stepping to move past her. "And feel free to find me again!" He called over his shoulder, winking.

Artemis blinked after him, feeling very confused with the situation. She didn't think she'd ever met anyone like that before, and she had met her fair share of strange people.

"That - was weird." She said to herself before yawning. She was tired, it had been a trying day, and her list was completed, all she needed to do was find her sister, get home, and she could collapse on the sofa or her bed until Bella woke her up and insisted she have dinner.

Yeah, that sounded like a good plan.


End file.
